Dried blood and tears
by VerizonDark13
Summary: Harry Potter and voldermort enemies since day one but on the day of the final battle they face down and maybe harry will give up for the sake of love with his one true love and enemy...slash dont like dont read no flames i dont own!


Dried blood and tears 

By: Verizon Dark

All around the grounds of Hogwarts was chaos. In the center of Hogwarts stood a dark figure. He had a black cloak covering his skinny boney body. His snake like face held secrets and terror that the whole of the wizarding world feared. His red eyes were the color of dried blood, a dark burgundy. Yet in the middle of a war he was winning he was unbelievably sad.

Twenty paces away from him at the entrance to the great hall was Harry potter, his nemesis and equal. They both from the time Harry was born knew what they had to do. It ultimately had to come down to this.

Lord Voldemort vs. Harry Potter

This was the battle of light and dark, good and evil. This was it and yet both were standing there showing emotions neither side of the war had seen. All around the battle began to stop.

Harry was the first to lift his wand into the air.

Voldemort slowly lifted his own and bowed to the floor as the first curse was off.

"Crucio" voldemort screamed.

"Expelliarmus"

"We meet again Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed.

Harry nodded at the snake man before slowly nodding his head silent tears falling down his cheeks. The death eaters cheering for their lord thinking of Potter's slow falling tears as a sign of victory. The light side stayed absolutely silent as they saw his tears. Harry potter never showed this side of his emotions to an enemy. But yet their he stood tears falling heavier and thicker as the battle of words egged on the two side leaders.

"There's no one to protect you now Harrrry" he hissed.

"No it's just me Tom but can I say the same for you. Hiding behind your followers like the slytherin coward you are"

"AVADA…" he said the word almost hesitantly.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" harry screamed.

"I'll never forget you" Voldemort whispered as he dropped his wand to the stone floor.

Harry looked into the eyes of his enemy. There in the burgundy eyes was a secret that no one knew. But he continued on with the plan. Harry flicked his wrist in the direction of Voldemort and uttered the final blow.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry whispered staring into the eyes of his love, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort fell to the floor and harry fell right down with him. Harry landed on his knees and let loose a loud screech making everyone in the room flinch. They didn't understand why their hero was acting this way.

The death eaters surrounding started to run for the exits before the castle sealed its exits and everyone was rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Harry looked around at the people. Dead bodies littered the floor some light and others dark. In a small area near a crashed wall was the Weasley's mourning over Fred. Ginny looked up and launched herself at her ex-boyfriend and captured him in a hug before letting go. Harry gave her a guilty look before excusing himself to run up the moving staircases. The staircases seeming to understand the battle that had taken place were completely unmoving for harry as he climbed to the seventh floor. The stairs moved back as soon as someone tried to follow him.

The fat lady guarded her portrait and let him in immediately after agreeing to let no one else in. Harry collapsed on what use to be his old bed and looked darkly at the top of the canopy. "Tom…" Harry whispered before falling to sleep and didn't wake up till an hour later when he heard shouting from the portrait hall. Ginny was trying and failing to get to Harry from the other side.

Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write his will.

Hermione Jean Granger- one fourth of my money, all my books for all purposes you're my sister

Ronald Billus Weasley- one fourth of all my money, my firebolt and quidditch gear because you're my best mate

Teddy Remus Lupin- one fourth of all my money, (the marauders map and the invisibility cloak for school) because we're both sons of the marauders

Arthur and Molly Weasley- one fourth of all my money for treating me like a family and accepting me

I am doing this because I cannot live in a world where he is not. Neither shall live while the other survives was better said neither shall live while the other dies. Please understand.

Harry put down his quill and rubbed his temples and sealed the letter with shaking hands. He got up and walked out of the portrait hole to meet a confused Ginny.

Ginny ran after him and he just handed her the will. "make sure everyone sees this okay?" she nodded but still followed after him.

He went up to the astronomy tower and Ginny followed up the stairs.

"Meet me down on the grounds in thirty minutes" he said not looking at her.

She ran down the stairs to find her parents.

Harry walked to the ledge and looked down. Dumbledore had not fallen so far he thought just as he looked at the sky and fell.

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling to the ground

He hit the ground and didn't feel a thing as the dark swallowed him whole and people on the ground screamed.

Ginny Weasley stood among the crowd of shocked friends of the fallen hero. Her eyes shown with tears she wished were fake. Everyone in Hogwarts was looking on the scene of Harry James Potter crumpled and mangled at the foot of the astronomy tower. The hero of the wizarding world was dead because he committed suicide.

Around his body were dried tears and blood in the color of burgundy. The tears in the colors of his beloved's eyes.

AN: hey guys go easy on me this is my first harry potter fic with an unlikely pairing. Don't send me reviews that are mean they really hurt and I will laugh later on so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.

-Verizon


End file.
